


Stargirl's Errands

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl 2 sentence fiction. Stargirl frowned and returned to her stepfather after she ran many errands for him.





	Stargirl's Errands

I never created DC AU characters.

Stargirl frowned and returned to her stepfather after she ran many errands for him. She trembled with rage the minute he instructed her to clean S.T.R.I.P.E.

THE END


End file.
